Never Good Enough
by morikomizuki
Summary: Jasper was the first of the Malfoys to be sorted into Hufflepuff. Demile was the first witch of her large muggle family. He becomes a blood traitor, she falls fast and hard. About their 6th year. Please Review! Rated T for language.
1. First Year

Demile was at Kings Cross station, pushing her overstuffed cart nervously through the crowds of people. A dusty gray cat padded along beside her, guiding her past the different platforms. Demile's palms were sweating, her eyes darting every direction, soaking in everything. She passed platform 7 and began to panic as she looked ahead. 8, 9, and 10 she could clearly see, but there was no 9 3/4. She stopped at the 9th, seeing a group of people standing in between platforms 9 and 10.

The woman was pale, white blonde hair cascading down her back in a straight sheet. She tucked a peice of it behind her ear as she ushered to small boys forward, her ice blue eyes sweeping across were platforms 9 and 10 met.

"Draco dear, just run at it! It will take you through to the express," she told the taller of the two boys.

Draco had hair like his mother's, except shorter and slicked back. He looked nervously where his mother had waved, his stormy gray eyes full of aprehension.

"Why can't he go first?" Draco questioned his mother, gesturing to the smaller boy beside him.

"You are eldest, Draco. I grow weary of this. Go, _now_," she responded in an icey voice.

Draco glanced at his mother pleadingly, but he averted his eyes when he noticed his mother's expression. He squared his shoulders, gripped his cart firmly, and ran started to gallop towards the wall. Demile nearly called out, but merely squeaked as he disappeared through the brick.

"Now you Jasper," she said impatiently, pushing him forward harshly.

The smaller boy, Jasper, was obviously the odd ball. His thick, sandy blonde curls and deep brown eyes made it hard to believe he was related to Draco or his mother. His features were soft and child-like, unlike his brother's pointed jaw and sharp nose. He had an expression of quiet sadness about him as he turned to face the wall.

"Hurry up boy!"

"Yes, mother," Jasper responded in a soft voice.

He jogged up to the conjunction of the platforms and vanished through like his brother. The second he had gone, his mother turned on her heel and, well, slithered away for lack of a better term. Demile shivered and watched her go, seeing her purposfully hit a stout redheaded woman with her shoulder.

Demile pulled her trolley up to the two platforms, taking a running start as she had seen the two boys before her had. She squeezed her eyes shut just as she hit the wall, skidding to a halt as she realized she hadn't collided with the brick. She opened her eyes, realizing she was now in a crowded platform, people boarding a large scarlet train. She started to push her trolley forward, passing under a light blue sight which read "_Platform 9 and 3/4_."

She continued forward to a woman in beige robes who was directing a rather squeemish looking boy with buck teeth.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Demile said.

The woman turned to her with a warm smile, her worn face filled with compassion.

"Yes dear? Is this your first year?"

"Yes ma'am. I was wondering what I'm supposed to do with this," Demile nodded towards her cart.

"Oh, don't bother yourself with that," the woman said, waving her wand at the trolley.

It moved from Demile's hands and towards a group of other trolleys, were men in beige robes were unloading them onto the train.

"You'll want to board on this first door here. Go find yourself a compartment, and make sure to change into your robes before you arrive at Hogwarts. Enjoy your first year!"

Demile smiled gratefully and thanked her, turning towards the door she had gestured to. Demile boarded the train, wandering down the long isle trying to find an empty compartment. Some people were already in their Hogwarts robes, wandering down the corridor with their wands trying to look important.

Demile was nearing the end of the hall, were a door clearly stated _"Second Years."_ She saw a compartment with two girls who looked about her age, knocking on the sliding door and popping her head in.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Demile asked timedly. "Everywere else seems full."

"Not at all," the brunette responded, patting the seat next to her.

Demile sat.

"My name is Bella Swan, and this is Luna Lovegood."

Luna was blonde, but not in the same sense as Draco. Her hair was thicker and wispy, pulled back into a messy ponytail. She had soft blue eyes and a far away look.

"Hello Demile," Luna said in an airy voice, staring over Demile's head.

Demile decided not to mention that she hadn't told her name, but just greeted her in turn.

The rest of the trip flew by quickly, the girls pondering over houses and classes. When the train halted Demile and Bella's eyes widened, looking at eachother with excitment. Luna broke out into a wide smile and the three of them squealed, gathering their things hurredly and falling over eachother to be the first out of the compartment.

The three of them exited the train, looking around in confusion.

"Firs' years this waaaaay!" someone bellowed to their left.

The call had come from a gaint man in a thick coat, holding a lantern and ushering around the group of first years, none of whom were taller than his thigh. The girls followed him towards a black lake, several small boats waiting on the shore for them.

"Only three to eh boat!" the huge man boomed, who had occupied an entire boat himself.

Demile, Bella, and Luna were joined by a small, pixie like girl who introduced herself as Alice. They sailed in silence, gaping in wonder at the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts.

When they reached the shore, they were guided by Hagrid (Demile had overheard a boy with messy black hair tell his redheaded companion) to the castle. They were met in the entrance hall by a witch in forest green robes.

"I'll take them from here Hagrid," she said sternly, gesturing for Hagrid to continue through the great oak doors.

She turned back to the crowd and continued.

"Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher. In a few moments, you will be taken into the Great Hall and sorted into your houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. In the meantime, I suggest you make yourselves look smart."

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and slipped through the huge doors which Hagrid had exited through not a moment before. Everyone started whispering nervously, fixing their robes and hair, picking at their nails, and checking to see if their shoes were properly tied.

Moments later, Professor McGonagall returned and led them into the Great Hall. Everyone was looking around in wonder at the floating candles and enchanted ceiling, which currently was dark and nearly cloudless.

"When I call your name, please come forward and sit here," she gestured to a stool which was currently occupied by a old and tattered hat. "I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and once you have been sorted, you will join your house at their table. You should be able to recognize were to sit by who is cheering."

At her remark, there was quiet laughter and a few Gryffindors stood up and whooped.

"Settle down everyone, please," Professor McGonagall said in an amused tone. "Alice Brandon!"

Alice stiffened and walked forward, her eyes wide. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. After a few moments of deliberation, the hat called out.

"Gryffindor!"

Several cheers arrupted from the table to the far right of the hall. Alice hopped down from the stool, grinning like a mad woman as she joined her fellow Gryffindors. A few more random names were called, a red faced girl being sorted into Hufflepuff and some boys into Slytherin.

"Demile Cullen!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out.

Demile stepped shakily forward, sitting atop the stool. From on top of her head, the hat yelled.

"Hufflepuff!!"

People from the table beside Gryffindor's started making a ruckus and clapping her on the back as she took her seat. A girl named Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, and a few other students into various other houses. Rosalie Hale was sorted into Slytherin, and Luna into Ravenclaw.

"Draco Malfoy!" said Professor McGonagall.

The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed "Slytherin!"

His brother Jasper followed after him, being sorted into Hufflepuff and taking a seat next to Demile. She glanced over at the Slytherin table to see Draco giving Jasper a look of discust and hatred.

Brothers Edward and Emmett Masen were called and sorted into Gryffindor, next was Harry Potter who followed in suit much to his new house's pleasure.

"Isabella Swan!"

Bella grimaced at the sound of her full name and truged forward, being sorted into Gryffindor as well.

Someone named Jacob Turner was sorted into Ravenclaw, followed by a Ronald Weasley into Gryffindor.

After the sorting had finnished, everyone began to dig into the feast. And there, amongst the chatter at the Hufflepuff table, one of the most unlikely friendships Hogwarts has ever seen began.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
I apologize, as I realize this chapter is quite lengthly, but I had to get all this crap out of the way since the story's acctually about their 6th year. Just letting you know, only one of the pairings is cannon *coughcough*Hermione/Ron*coughcough* but everything else is jacked up ^_^**

**Review please!! I never check who's acctually reading this, so just pop in to say a bit and I'll be encouraged to continue, since I'll than know people are acctually reading it.**


	2. Swoony Little Comments

Six years had passed since Demile had been sorted, during which Harry Potter did an assortment of things ot make her years at Hogwarts interesting, even if the DA had been a bit of a drag. Still, it was better than Umbridge.

Of course, like any girl of 16 with plump red lips, silky bronze curls, and wild green eyes, Demile had gone through several boyfriends over the past few years. Including, breifly, Harry Potter, but that's not the point. The point is that when I say several, I mean **several**. Practically 2 or 3 a week. She couldn't find anyone who could keep up. Well, not yet anyway. But that's the story.

After her and Harry's fling in 3rd year, Alice had been dating him. They'd been together since then, and it looked extremely unlikely that they were splitting up any time soon. The same went for Draco Malfoy, though she left him for someone with a back bone. No matter, he was currently with Rosalie Hale, though the romance of Slytherins was really no concern of Demile's. Luna and Bella had paired of with the Masen brothers in 5th year, even though Bella and Emmett had gotten off to a rocky start.

It was a couple of months into year 6, and surprisingly enough, she had been single so far. Finding a guy wasn't the issue, par usual, but finding a guy worth her time - **that** was the problem. They were either to fat, to skinny, to tall, to short, to buff, to scrawny, all exept one. The one she would have the most difficulty with. Jasper Malfoy.

They had been friends since that first night at Hogwarts, talking late into the night and falling asleep next to eachother on the floor of the Hufflepuff common room. They had other friends, but she and Jasper were the ones who really, truley, just got eachother. They were so close they were inseperable, which is exactly why she didn't want to screw them up. She could deal with just being friends, spending her nights crying herself to sleep and never having a boyfriend who she honestly liked was just the price of keeping him close.

It was one of those nights were Demile had a free period and Jasper didn't, in which she would usually go hang around with her friends of do her homework. But, unfortunatly, her friends were currently with their respective boys exept Hermoine Granger, who slightly irritated Demile. One on one with Hermione was painful, she was too busy with her head stuck in a book to notice the way Ron Weasley worshipped her every step, but when you got her alone, he was all she cared to talk about.

A particularly touchy subject for Demile anyway, since Hermione and Ron were friends since first year but their relationship was going to end up romantic. Demile had her hopeful eye out for any sign of Jasper acting the way Ron did, but there was nothing. Absolutly nothing. Jasper would even ask her why she was single and point out guys he thought were suitable, even if there was somthing strange about the way he did. Classic older brother reaction.

Anyway, Demile was wandering around the grounds, her eyes avoiding all the happy couples spread around in the grass. She made her way to that one, smallish tree under which no one sat. It was the tree that she and Jasper sat by every moment they could, and people had just learned that it was usually taken so they didn't bother trying to lounge under it. Demile's tactic was to just kick at them till they moved, a strategy Jasper found quite amusing. Fortunatly, there was no one to kick at today, much to Demile's releif. She wasn't in a kicking mood. She was in a self-pittying mood.

Demile hefted herself up into the tree, leaning against it's trunk and watching the sun decend. As it touched the horizon, she closed her eyes, relishing the last of it's warmth.

"If you fell asleep up there, I'm not carrying you back to the common room."

Demile's lips curved up into a smile as she surpressed a giggle, keeping her eyes shut. She started to snore.

"Ah, of course. I'll have to atleast get you down now, won't I?" Jasper sighed.

All of a sudden, Demile felt a sharp tug on her leg. Her eyes snapped open as she lost ballance and fell straight into Jasper's arms, a look of shock pasted on her face.

"Glad that woke you up," Jasper chuckled.

Demile's expression turned to one of playful outrage.

"Good God Jasper! What possesed you to yank me out of that blasted tree! You could have dropped me!" she said dramatically, draping her hand over her forehead.

"I'll always catch you," he said simply, still holding her in his arms. "Now, its getting dark Miss Cullen, we should get to dinner."

And with that, Jasper proceeded to sling Demile onto his back and carry her from the now deserted grounds, through the front doors, and into the Great Hall (which was full of their staring peers), only setting her down once they got to their seats in at the Hufflepuff table. Demile heard Bella tell Emmett how romantic that had been from their neighboring Gryffindor table. She rolled her eyes and sighed, pushing her food around on her plate.

"What's up Demi?" Jasper asked, noticing the small frown on her face.

"Nothing Jazz, I'm just not that hungry," she responded with forced cheeriness. Since when had Bella's swoony little comments upset her?

Jasper didn't buy that of course, Demile could tell by his expression, but he didn't pester about it. She, however, was eager to change the subject.

"What're your holiday plans?" Demile questioned, praying he was going to stay at Hogwarts this year.

"Drakikins is going home, but I don't particularly feel like a Malfoy Christmas. You're staying though, right?"

Demile nodded.

"Than it's settled, even though I think just about everyone else is going home. So as long as you don't mind spending the holidays with just me..." he trailed off.

"Don't be rediculous Jazzy. There's no one I'd rather spend Chistmas with," Demile said, nudging Jasper with her elbow.

If only he knew just how true that was.


	3. Bloody Gryffindor

Demile and Jasper were sprawled out on the plush rug gold and black striped rug in front of the fire in the Hufflepuff common room, pondering over their 2 rolls of parchment on Ancient Runes.

"Think of it this way," Demile started, "In N.E.W.T. subjects, we have essays instead of end of semester exams."

"I think I like exams more," Jasper responded, shaking his cramped hand. "Sure, both require the same amount of brain power, but exams require much less physical effort."

They continued translating, and got half way through with 30 minutes of their free period left.

"C'mon," Jasper said. "Lets blow this popsicle stand."

Demile chuckled and followed him out of the common room and onto the grounds. They made their way to their tree, clambering up onto the same limb from wich Demile had been pulled a month before. Demile shivered slightly at the cold December breeze, wrapping her scarf around her neck once more. Jasper reached out an arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer for warmth. Demile laid her head on his shoulder, intoxicated by this cozy feeling. She really could just stay like this forever.

"So you finally had the gall to ask her out," Harry Potter said from behind them.

Demile jumped, Jasper quickly withdrawing his arm and the both of them turning to face the intruder.

"No, we were cold," Jasper replied flatly, "That kinda thing generally happens in December."

Demile's heart plummeted. Leave it to Harry Potter to ruin the moment.

"Pity. You've kept her waiting long enough."

Demile turned pink, pulling her scarf around her cheeks to hide the color. Harry's narrowed eyes turned from Jasper to Demile, giving her a once over.

"Speaking of which, Malfoy, you're keeping her from dinner now," Harry announced, "Best escort her into the Great Hall before someone else does."

With that, Potter turned on his heel and stalked off.

"Don't mind him," Demile said hastily, noticing Jasper's venomus expression.

Harry and Jasper had never gotten along. It was rediculous how many people assumed Jasper was a git since his brother was. There was a reason he wasn't in Slytherin, but evidently having the name Malfoy was just as bad.

"He's just in a foul mood since Alice went home for the holidays," Demile finnished, taking Jasper's hand. "Coming?"

Demile hopped off the low branch, still clutching Jasper's hand.

"Yeah," he responded softly, sliding out of the tree to her side.

Demile noticed the far away look in his eyes, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Seriously, Harry Potter's a git! Once you look past his 'oh so wonderful' acheivments, he's really just a self centered, asinine little git!"

Jasper chuckled, slinging and arm around Demile's shoulders.

"He honestly isn't that bad, we used to be friends," he told her.

"You did, didn't you! What ever happened to that?" Demile wondered aloud.

"Beats me," he scoffed. "Never been the same since 3rd year."

Demile shrugged, and they continued on to dinner.

"I have to ask Professor Babbling about our Runes essay, you go ahead," Demile told Jasper, waving him on to the common room.

Jasper gave her a doubting look.

"Oh come on Jazzy, I'm just going to her office! Relax, I'll be there 10 minutes."

Demile shot him a reasuring smile and shooed him again, watching him turn reluctantly and trek down the hall. She sighed, continuing to Professor Babbling's office. Not two minutes had passed before she heared someone call her name.

"Demile!"

She whipped around, scowling at the sight of Harry rushing to catch up with her.

"Listen, about last night-" he started.

"No you listen! Just because Jasper is a Malfoy doesn't give you the right to treat him the way you did! There's a **reason** he was the first not to be sorted into Slytherin: he's different! Just because Draco's a little bitch doesn't mean you have to treat Jasper like he is one," Demile screeched, shoving Harry slighly.

"I'm sorry!" Harry interjected, but Demile was quick to retort.

"Well go take your pitifully planned apology to someone who cares to listen Potter, because I'm through with your bull shit, and I have been since 3rd year!"

She spun on her heel, but Harry caught her by the wrist and pulled her back.

"That's the point! I'm through with bull shit!"

Demile opened her mouth to protest, but Harry continued.

"If you'll let me finnish," Harry said darkly, "I was going to explain myself, for yesterday and every other incedent since 3rd year."

"Took you long enough," Demile muttered. "Well?"

"Yeah... err... that..."

"Oh spit it out you bloody Gryffindor! You're supposed to be the ones with all the damn courage!" Demile claimed, "You've got me here, so why don't you divulge this great reason before I decide I've wasted enough of my time."

"I like you Demile!" Harry spewed, "I like you alot. I have since **before** 3rd year."

Demile was dumb-struck, and for once, at a loss for words.

"Wa... but... Alice?"

"We had a fight before the holidays, we're not together any more," he said bluntly, "I dated her to make you jealus, but obviously that didn't work out the way I'd planned."

Demile stared up at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Harry bit his lip and gazed down at her hopefully.

"Harry?" she breathed, blinking slowly.

A look of determination seeped into his features, and he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
BWAHAHAHAHA!! Cliff hanger!! I'm so evil .  
Anywho, what to you think Demile's going to do? Jasper's reaction? Leave a review and tell me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm tempted to say no updating untill I get some, so keep that in mind.... :O**


	4. Like It's My Fault!

Well, she had to admit, he wasn't a bad kisser. All those evenings spent with Alice had obviously paid off. It took a minute before Demile realized she was supposed to pull away instead of being frozen in shock, but there was no need. Harry pulled away, face flushed and glasses crooked. He'd obviously noticed she had been frozen through the entire thing.

"Demile?" he said in a panicky tone.

She took in a sharp breath, turning and running back the way she came, tears streaming down her face.

"Demile!" Harry called, having the sense not to follow her.

She bolted back to the common room, getting into a chair just before uncontrollable sobs started to rack her entire body. She searched wildly through blurry eyes for Jasper, but there was no need. He was by her side in a matter of seconds.

"Demi? Demi, sweetheart, tell me what's wrong," Jasper soothed shakily, lifting her from the chair and pulling her into his lap.

Demile didn't respond, she just wrapped her arms around around his neck and cried on his shoulder.

"Honey, people are staring," he whispered into her hair. "C'mon, lets go."

Jasper stood, carrying Demile out of the common room. Everyone turned and stared at her as she was brought out onto the grounds. He sat under their tree, gathering her in his arms and rocking her gently.

"Shhh, Demi, it's alright. I'm here."

Her arms tightened around his neck as she took in a few wobbley breaths, looking up at Jasper.

"Jazzy... he.. he kissed me!"

Silent tears started to stream down her face as she burried it in his shoulder once more. She felt him stiffen from her seat on his lap.

"Who?" he questioned coldy.

"H-h-Harry P-Potter," she hiccuped, supressing the water works to see Jasper's reaction.

There was silence. Demile lifted her head and looked at him, seeing a look of total defeat.

"What'd you do?" he asked softly, avoiding her eyes.

"I ran."

"Do you like him?"

Again, there was silence, as Demile pondered this for herself.

"Not really," she finally responded, but he still sat in silence.

"Jazzy, please say somthing," she said, tears threataning to pour from her red and puffy eyes. "I promise I really don't like him! I don't like anyone but-" Demile cut off before she said somthing stupid.

Jasper raised a gracefull blonde eyebrow, a small smile curving his lips.

"But...?"

A single tear slipped from Demile's eyes as she closed them, resting her head back on his shoulder.

"I don't want to say," she responded honestly, her words muffled on his robes.

His arms tightened around her, one hand stroking her hair.

"You," she whispered to his shoulder, to quietly for him to hear.

Another tear slid from her closed eyes.

"Demile Erin Cullen, I-" Harry started for what seemed like the millionth time in the past week.

"How many times do I have to tell you she's not interested, Potter?" Jasper said, taking Demile's hand and leading them to the Green Houses.

"He just doesn't get it, does he?" Demile huffed, twining her fingers with Jasper's.

"Apparently not," he said smuggly. "He's funny though."

"To you!" she scoffed, throwing her arms up in exasperation, "At first it was pitiful, now its just irritating! Not to mention all his fan girls giving me the evil eye like its my fault!"

He laughed, taking her hand once more.

After Herbology, Demile and Jasper made their way back up to the castle for lunch. They were trudging up the steps to the front doors when someone grabbed Demile's shoulder. She turned to face a puffy eyed Alice.

"Now that I've got you here, I don't even know what to say!" Alice wailed, throwing her arms around Demile and starting to cry.

Demile hugged her friend in return, patting her on the back. Alice had been Harry's girlfriend for 3 years now, this must've been hard.

"Any other girl would be wringing your neck," Alice sobbed, "but I know this isn't you fault. I have to ask though, you don't like him, do you? I know you've been rejecting him, but I've heard of girls doing all sorts of stupid things trying to play hard-to-get-"

"Allie, hush. No, I don't like him, and he's a right ass to leave you," Demile assured her friend. "Pull yourself together, all you have to do is show him exactly how stupid he was to leave you."

"Really?" Alice said, looking up at Demile with hope filled eyes.

"Of course. But you've got to get it together. Remind him that you're the one he loves. Now c'mon, lets go find Bella and get a plan."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Yup, it's short, but I felt like I covered enough in it. Now I'm going to be honest with you, I really havn't a clue what to do with the rest of this! If I don't get any inspiration, I'm probably not going to be writing that much any more :( So leave me a review on what you think should happen!**

**Now, it's official, I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTILL I GET ATLEAST ONE BLOODY REVIEW!! So, if you would be so kind as to leave one for me, I would love you forevers and evers :)**


	5. A Miracle None The Less

"That's rediculous!" Bella said from her perch atop the desk. "It sounds like one of those stupid Muggle books, 'How I Won Back the Heart of Harry Potter!'"

"Well sorry," Alice said, "but I don't see you thinking of anything better."

Alice, Bella, and Demile were in an empty classroom on the 5th floor, debating on a plan of action.

"You know who we need?" Demile mused.

Alice and Bella looked at her questioningly.

"Hermione Granger."

"Oh please," Bella started. "Like she would know anything about romance. It's all books for her, even when Ron's got his head up his ass in love with her-"

"No you idiot! Hermione's been his friend since year 1, if anyone had an idea of what appealed to him, it would be her."

"What does Ron Weasley have to do with this?" Alice demanded.

"I'm talking about Harry!" Demile said through her teeth.

"Oooooooh," Alice and Bella spoke in unison.

"Well were is she?" Alice asked. "There's only an entire castle to search."

Demile sighed.

"_Accio Hermione Granger!_"

Seconds later, a screeching Hermione wizzed into the classroom, Bella flicking her wand to close the door behind her. It was a moment before Hermione had realized she wasn't flying through Hogwarts, opening her eyes and looking around. She saw Demile's withdrawn wand.

"_What the __**fuck**_?!?!?!?!?!?!" Hermione screamed, storming over to Demile.

"Oh whatever, you have to admit that was fun," Bella said from behind them.

Hermione crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, a pouting expression on her face.

"Uh huh, thought so," Bella continued, earning a giggle from Alice.

"Well was there a _reason_ for that, or was it just for shits and giggles?" Hermione hissed.

"Both," Demile stated. "But now that the giggles are up, down to business."

"We need your input," Alice interjected.

"As you may have noticed, Harry has recently developed an annoying infatuation for Demile here," Bella started.

"And our goal is to re-direct it to Alice, as it has been for the past, what, 3 years?" Demile finnished.

"Were do I come in?" Hermione questioned, a glint of interest sparking in her eyes.

"Well, you know him well, don't you?" Alice grilled. "What would he be looking for in a girl? You know... make him see..."

"And why exactly would I want to help you?" Hermione replied coyly, happy to have found the control in the situation.

"You see," Bella said. "There's a ceartian Weasley..."

Demile felt a pang in her stomach. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Honestly, I don't know what to tell you Alice," Hermioine started in a rush. "You're rediculously pretty, which has been the case with every girl he's fancied, and you've pretty much got the damsel in destress act down. So, really, the only thing I could suggest is getting together a bunch of mutual friends and playing the guilt card. Harry is quite chivalrus, so that would probably be your best plan of action."

Hermione finnished rather breathlessly, her eyes darting back to Bella.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"Hang on. Mutual friends, yourself included?" Alice prompted, looking like she was about to faint.

"Of course Alice! But about Ron..."

"He's head up his ass in love with you, and you need to go ask him out before he realizes Lavender's fun with undressing him with her eyes," Demile answered bluntly, Hermione's jaw dropping.

"Oh come on, you havn't recognized all the symptoms?" Bella questioned incredulously. "Twirling of the hair,"

"Laughing at everything he says, batting her eyelashes like she's got a twich..."

"Typical signs of a desperate whore," Alice finnished, seeming to have snapped out of her daze.

"Wa... bu... I... He is?" Hermione asked in a small voice, it being her turn to look stunned.

"Duh," the trio said in unison.

- : - : - : - : - : -

There was someone under the tree that day. Someones, infact. Two bleach blonde Slytherins were stretched out under the tree whilst Demile and Jasper were in potions with Slughorn.

"Draco, you can tell me! I promise you can tell me!" the girl, Rosalie, said to her stoney faced companion.

"Rose, how many times do I have to tell you? I cannot tell anyone! Believe me, if I could, you'd be the first one," Draco hissed in response. "Now do not bother me on the subject again!"

Rosalie flinched at his outburst.

"I'm sorry. I've overstepped my limits," she announced softly. "I just hate seeing you this way. You're not healthy, that much anyone can tell, and you're not acting like yourself."

Draco turned his back to her, laying his head in her lap. She started to stroke his hair away from his face; now that he didn't slick it back, it was all over the place.

"I appriciate your concern," Draco replied simply.

"Well what do you expect? I **am** your girlfriend."

_And how you've dealt with me this long is a mystery,_ Draco thought. _But a miracle none the less._

He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her pale pink lips, twirling a curl of her hair around his index finger.

- : - : - : - : - : -

Edward cupped his hands, twining his fingers together and kneeling slightly. Luna placed her bare foot in his hands, reaching up on the tip toes of that one foot to reach her shoes, which were currently hanging from the support beams of this very corridor. Edward noticed Luna's gray blue toe nails and he held her up.

Not many people knew exactly how wonderous Luna Lovegood was, but Edward, a clear minded Gryffindor, had seen it from the very begining. Her quiet grace, her thoughtful eyes, her far away smile: that's just the surface. But inside, she was so much more.

One of those things was that she was a dancer. Now, depending on who you are, you might think of tu-tus or tap shoes, but that's not what I'm talking about. She simply did what came to her, which was extraordinary whatever way you looked at it. She was able to hold herself so _**perfectly**_...

Now, what you're probably wondering is why I'm telling you about Luna Lovegood's ability to dance. I'm trying to explain what exactly drew such an unimaginable couple together, weather I'm doing so with any accuracy is for you to decide. But ask yourself, did you have any clue that she could dance? That she loved to dance? No. You didn't. No one did, not until Edward.

He was the first person to ever try to solve the puzzle that was Luna. He was the first one who had just the right ammount of curiosity to care, determination to stick with her, and intellegence to get as far as he did. That was the thing that he really loved about her, is that she was ever changing. He couldn't just figure her out and be done with it, there was always more and more...

Luna was finally able to reach the red converse, grasping them by the lace and pulling them down with one hand. Fortunatly, they had been tied together by said laces, or else one of them would currently be hitting Edward in the face. She lept gently from his hands, landing silently on the cold stone floor and spinning to face Edward. She flung her arms tightly around his neck, hugging him feircly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Luna whispered to him as his arms twined around her waist tightly.

"I love you," he confessed, tilting his head down and pressing a kiss to her neck.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
I had to put Draco and Rose in! They're key characters, and there hadn't even been a whisper about them yet! Anyway, I thought it would be nice to give Drakikins somthing to care about; he is rediculously cute after all :D**

**Please review!! You guys really don't know how much your input means to me... thanks puertoricandarkhunter for yours ^_^**


	6. Because It Isn't Masculine

Hermione's plan had been going brilliantly. It was a sunny Thursday afternoon during study hour when she skipped into the Great Hall to were Harry sat.

"Hey Harry, have you seen Alice-" Hermione started in a rush, but cut herself off immidatly, looking convincingly ashamed. "Oh, right, well I'll just go look in the bathroom then..."

Bella looked up from her Astronomy assignment, a broad smile on her face. Hermione slowly turned to leave, but Harry stopped her.

"The bathroom?" he asked.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Hermione responded sympathetically, a look of pure innocence residing in her features.

Bella snickered, to quietly for either of them to hear.

"That's were she spends most of her time now... you know... after the break up..."

The innocence on Hermione's face was now joined by forlornness.

"It seems like all she does is cry these days," she finnished, sagging her shoulders and trudging away.

Harry turned back to Bella, whose expression of high ammusement instantly replaced by a greiving one. She nodded slightly in agreement, giving Harry a counterfeit half smile. He returned to his Charms essay looking troubled.

There were countless other incedents preceding and following the one described above, each one affecting Harry more than the last. It seemed like whenever he was in the halls he would run into her, puffy eyed and coming from the direction of the girl's bathroom. Casual friends would ask what had happened between them, and close friends brought her up at ever chance they got. The worst part about it for him is that unlike the other girls he dated, she was a Gryffindor, so he couldn't just escape to the common room. In fact, the common room was the worst, an assembly of girls always waiting to shoot him the evil eye or tell him off for breaking her heart.

"I have dug myself into a hole," he said one night as he and Ron were prepairing for bed. "A very deep, deep hole."

Of course, like with any school that contained the massive ammount of students Hogwarts did, Harry and Alice's relationship wasn't the only thing being talked about. The Valentines Day Formal was also a juicy topic, even though it was a little less than a month away. But you know us girls are always suckers for dances. **Especially** formal ones.

"What color do you think suits me Em?" Bella asked her boyfriend.

They were sitting on the plush red couch in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, she was leaning against the arm of the sofa and her legs were in Emmett's lap.

"You look great in everything," Emmett droned, the exact same way as he had yesterday, the day before...

"I mean really, your honest opinion," she urged, wiggling her legs to get his attention.

He responded by looking at her with a bland expression.

"Please atleast think about it!" she whined, squirming in frustration.

"Blue. A nice cool blue with some silver. And while your at it, go for somthing exotic to set off your almod shaped eyes," he ranted, stunning her into silence.

"...Wow..." Bella finnally said. "That was... unexpected. I thought hetrosexual guys weren't able to say things like that."

"We are, we just don't because it isn't masuline," he explained, ruffling her hair.

She gave him a sour look and stuck out her tounge, running her fingers through her hair to flaten it back out, watching Edward exit through the portrait hole.

Edward, interestingly enough, was on his way to the Room of Requirement. He and Luna tended to meet up there alot, to get some privacy and avoid the jeers of "Loony" Lovegood.

Like has been said by many, Hogwarts castle is a strangle and unique place in many ways. For one, it can atune to emotions instead of just logic. For example: the Room of Requirement. It gives you what you want. Edward and Luna took advantage of this frequently, using a sort of passcode to get into their "wing" of the ROR.

_I need my Luna, I need my Luna, I need my Luna_, he thought furiously, pacing back and forth in front of the tapestry portraying Barnabas the Barmy.

He stopped and opened his eyes, a small door that could have been for a broom closet had replaced the blank wall before him. I faint smile traced his lips as he walked to the door, opening the tiny thing and ducking inside.

The room had changed since the last time they were in it.

There was a textured red carpet covering the floor now, setting off the white washed walls. There were two green tufted chairs in front of the stone fireplace to the left. Yellowish green drapes lined the large window straight ahead. There was a Moroccan chest placed between the chairs and an upholstered ottoman.

Luna was already inside, staring out the main window. Her small hand was stroking the silk curtains. Edward set his school bag down on one of the armchairs, striding over to Luna and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Did I keep you waiting?" he questioned quietly.

"Not any longer than I wanted to," she replied breezily, leaning back into his arms. "I was redecorating."

"I can tell. Wonderful job, it looks like something straight out of a fantasy."

Luna smiled lazily, closing her eyes and tilting her head up, pressing her cheek against his. She lifted her left hand daintily and started to trace his jaw bone. She started to hum softly.

"You make me so happy," she said finally after a long period of semi-silence.

"What'd I do this time?" he joked.

"Nothing, its just you. Touching you, hearing you, seeing you, loving you. It just makes me very, very happy."

"Hearing you say that makes me want to sing," Edward admited, listening to Luna's laugh, "though I'll spare you that."

They stood ther a moment longer before Edward spoke again.

"We really should be doing our Charms essay."

"Do you really want to?" she asked, opening her eyes and turning to face him, her hands slidning down to his shoulders.

"Nope."

"Than lets not," she said simply, sealing it with a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Yay! I've updated! You have puertoricandarkhunter to thank for that! Anywho, I realize that deviating off the main story line may be frustrating, but I have to include all my lovley characters! **

**Here's a link to what the ROR (Room of Requirement) looks like in this chapter: .**

**So... the formal is coming up soon... and of course I'll post links to the dresses every girl is wearing :)**

**Please review! I really don't want to have to go on another strike... :( I love you guys!**


End file.
